Kimtimidation
by whitem
Summary: Kim gets a little... intimidating... when a family member disappears. Another One-shot.


Just a little something new that came to me. I know I need to finish a couple other stories, but since it had been a while, I needed to stretch the ol' brain muscle first.

Disclaimer: Do authors still do these? No matter… ya all gotta know by now these characters aren't mine…

Kimtimidation

"Drakken…" Dr. Director grated out as she stood menacingly over the blue villain, "We know that you are aware of the location of a certain someone that has disappeared from the Stoppable family."

Dr. Drakken, aka Drew Lipsky, looked up at his captor not feeling intimidated at all. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The two were located in a standard interrogation room somewhere in the bowels of Global Justice. And Drakken sat on a cold metal chair and was handcuffed to an equally cold metal table.

Suddenly the table shook as the one-eyed head of Global Justice slammed down a fist. "You will tell us what we want or you will never see the light of day again!"

"What was your question again? I've forgotten." Dr. Drakken sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"Well Drakken," Betty Director said with a smirk of her own, "then you leave me no choice but to bring in a… specialist."

This piqued his curiosity, but a sense of worry started to creep in to his mind. "And who might that be?"

"I'll just say that she has a very close relationship to the missing party."

"You… you wouldn't…"

"Oh I would." Betty Director then walked over to the door, opened it, and spoke loud enough so that the blue man could hear her. "He's all yours."

She opened the door wider and in walked non-other than the young redheaded heroine he had spent most of his life fighting against... "Kim Possible!"

Kim shot him a cold stare. "I… I mean… Kim Stoppable! Old habits and all… you know? Heh heh…" Now the blue man was getting nervous.

Kim calmly walked over to the table and stood opposite Dr. Drakken. She reached over and pulled the other metal chair behind her and in one motion she sat down, leaned back, put her feet up on the table crossing them at the ankles and crossed her arms while fixing another icy stare at him. For a good two minutes she just looked at Drakken without even blinking, and Drew Lipsky wasn't sure what would happen next.

Finally Kim took a deep breath, removed her feet from the table, and leaned in to within mere inches of his face. "Where… is… he." The three words conveyed a demand, rather than a question.

Now sweat could be seen on Dr. Drakken's brow. "I… I…"

"You what… you give up? You have an answer? You know where he is?" The redhead leaned back in to her chair. "Because if the next words out of your mouth doesn't answer any of those questions, I'll have to ask Dr. Director here to leave the room so she doesn't have to witness my actions."

"I'm… not the one who took him." Drew started fiddling with the ring on the table that his handcuffs were attached to.

Kim leaned in again, but not as much as before. "Then who did, and where was he taken?"

"I… I can't tell…"

In one swift motion Kim reached out, grabbed Drakken by the hair, and slammed his forehead onto the table. She then took hold of one of his wrists with one hand and then grabbed his pinky finger with the other.

"How fond are you of this finger?"

"Please! Please… don't…! I… don't like pain!" Once again Kim smirked as she noticed a red bump forming on his forehead.

"Then tell me who… took… him."

"It was the green wench!" The sweating blue man finally blurted out.

"She's not a wench, she's your **wife**!" Kim shot back with a raised voice.

"And she probably doesn't even want to be _that_ anymore!" Dr. Director said from the back of the room as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Kim put some pressure on the abnormally small digit. "Tell… me… everything." Again, the three words were a demand rather than a question.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you…" Dr. Drakken let out a small whimper as Kim let his hand go, of which he immediately started to rub the knuckle that had been strained.

A blank look came across his blue face and Dr. Drakken spoke without any emotion. "Shego found out you and the buffoon…" An icy look stopped him. "Excuse me, Stoppable, were moving from your parents house in Middleton. She saw the opportunity to make the snatch and grab when no one was looking, and then we would ask for a rather large ransom at a later time. She then took him to…" Suddenly Drew Lipsky stopped talking.

"Keep going Drakken, or do I need to threaten another finger?"

"If I tell you, what will you do for me? A little quid pro quo, as it were." A corner of his mouth ticked up.

Kim looked back at Dr. Director, who stepped up next to her. "We can't offer you anything like immunity, but how about this… we don't throw you back in jail after we're done here."

"That's not much…"

"Or I'll leave the room and then clean it up later after Mrs. Stoppable here is finished with you. I might have to bring a mop and a bucket." Kim **so** wished she had a camera to catch the look on Dr. Drakken's face.

"Fine. You remember the old castle at the edge of Middleton we used as a lair all those years ago?" Both women nodded. "He's in there. **But** … you will have to make it through a literal _gauntlet_ of traps to get to him. So… have fun storming the castle. It'll take a miracle."

"Oh I'm not going. Now that we know where he is, I'm sending my specialist." Kim looked over her shoulder at the door, and in walked her husband of the last two years, Ron Stoppable. "Did you hear that Ron?"

The older and wiser Ron stoppable hooked a thumb at the two-way mirror. "Yup. I heard everything. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Hah! Drakken snorted. "You think you can get past all my traps, perform the rescue, and get back here in thirty minutes?" He sat back with a look of confidence. "It would take a miracle."

"I'll take that as a challenge." With that said, Ron hurriedly left the room to do what he had to.

…x x x x…

Twenty-nine minutes later Ron walked through the front doors of Global Justice, clothes dirty and torn, but he had a strong stride. He removed a backpack as Kim, Dr. Director and a handcuffed Dr. Drakken walked up to him.

"I would have been here earlier, but there was a pile-up on South Street."

"But… how did you…" Dr. Drakken had a look of confusion on his face.

"You really should stop labeling things like your Master Shut-off switch, blue boy." Drakken slumped, knowing what he was talking about.

Kim quickly interrupted. "Is he OK?"

Ron handed the backpack to his wife. "He's in there. Check him out."

Kim gently set the backpack down on a nearby chair and carefully unzipped the pack. She squealed in delight and pulled out…

"Pandaroo! I've missed you SO MUCH! Did that nasty Shego hurt you?" Kim then started checking every stitch, making sure the old stuffed toy was unharmed.

She then set the stuffed animal down on the chair, walked over to Drakken and drew back a fist, making the handcuffed blue man back away and cower. "Not in the face!"

Instead she brought her hand to within mere inches of his nose and held up her index finger. "If you or Shego EVER try anything like this again, I won't be responsible for my actions!"

Drakken's only response was a shaky "Yes Ma'am."

…x x x x…

After releasing Drew Lipsky, Dr. Director stood in the parking lot waving goodbye to her two best agents as the drove away. Her former Number One, Will Du, walked up next to her.

"I saw that little… confrontation. I'd hate to see what Miss Poss… err… Mrs. Stoppable is like when she has kids."

"Oh we'll find out Will… we'll find out." She then gave a little smirk. "I'd say in about seven and a half months."

The End…

* * *

I figure Kim could be quite… intimidating… when she wanted to.


End file.
